Summer Love in Japan
by marcelinevanity
Summary: Helga wins a trip to Japan to meet the King of Games! She invites Phoebe knowing she will invite Gerald who will invite Arnold! What could go wrong? Will they finally realize they are meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Marceline :'3 This is my first fanfiction I have ever made! ~ So I am so so sorry if it sucks /:  
I don't really know how many chapters there will be Dx but I'll update and make many as I can!  
This fanfic is a cross-over with my two favorite shows ^^ Hey Arnold! and Yu-Gi-Oh. :D  
Feel free to give some ideas to the story. Thanks for reading! 3**

It was a late May and School was finally over, Hello Summer!  
You could hear all the kids running and shouting in happiness, some not so much cause they have to come back to do summer school for failing a class. Guess they should of paid attention more, Huh? The school was almost empty, Teachers were still cleaning up their classes and some students were cleaning out their lockers, "Okay I'm done." Phoebe said as she closed her locker as she grabbed her stuff from Helga, She smiled "No prob, Anything for a friend plus I gotta clean my locker too, I think I still have some books to return." Phoebe raised her eyebrow looking at her "Think?" Helga shrugged as she walked to her locker "Yeah, I forget. I don't really use the locker." She opened the door and held it for Phoebe. "Thanks." The school was pretty empty and heard some of the students talking about all the fun parties they were going to go and what not. "So Pheebs, What are you doing this summer?" She kicked some of the broken pencils around, "Nothing really. Although my dad wanted me to go to Japan to visit some of his family but sadly we don't have the money to pay for it." She sighed "No big deal though, there's always next year. So I'm going to just hang around and study." Helga chuckled looking at her "You never stop do you? It's summer vacation! As in no study." Phoebe giggled "I know but we're going to be juniors!" She was bouncy and giggled as she looked at Helga "Can you believe that? We were freshman and now look at us, Juniors later Seniors! I can't wait! We will be in College and start our own life!" She exclaimed. "Woah calm down Pheebs,  
Let's take this one step at a time. I just want to get out of this crappy school." She sighed. "Anyways, What are you doing this summer Helga?" Helga shrugged "Eh nothing really. Just going to work at dad's shop to earn some cash, Sleep in and drink a few beers." She looked at Phoebe "Don't worry, I won't go crazy like last year." She chuckled. "That's not funny Helga! You ran down the street NAKED." Snapped Phoebe "Just control yourself, Alright?" Helga nodded "Of course." They reached Helga's locker and opened it as she began to put her stuff in her bag "So how's your parents?" asked Phoebe as she waited. "Oh they're fine." Which was true believe it or no, When Helga was in 7th grade she made a bet with Bob which was if she won the spelling bee that Olga couldn't win that he and Miriam would have to go to a psychiatrist for two whole months, Obviously Bob doubted her and laughed thinking she wouldn't win but guess who was laughing in the end? Bob was true to his words and went to a psychiatrist with Miriam for two whole months even though he hate to admit it he was glad to have made the bet because everything was calm, No more yelling or chaos in the Pataki house. When the two months were done, They still kept going. Miriam was happier and no longer drunk like she was, She would cut down on her "smoothies" at first it would be 3 smoothies a day to 2 smoothies a day now it's once in a while, She worked with Bob running the store with him making things more easier and less stress for Bob. He never called her "Olga" and was much nicer to her. Helga finally had the family she wanted, She even got along with Olga. Shocking. She was surprised herself but now that Bob no longer compares her to Olga, She no longer hated her sister. "That's good."Phoebe closed the locker door and helped Helga carry some things. "Yup, In fact they are planning a second honeymoon. So I'll have the whole house to myself, PARTY!" She laughed when she saw Phoebe's disapproving face "I'm kidding! They would ground me for the whole summer." As they walked out the building Helga spotted Arnold and began to panic in the inside "U-uh, Let's go this way. It's much faster!" She would pull Phoebe "A-alright Helga but please slow down, You will damage your art work!" Helga sighed in relief when she saw no sign of Arnold. "Thank god." She thought, She felt bad for avoiding him for almost a year. Arnold returned from San Lorenzo in the Second semester of their freshman year. This was a surprise for her, She was positive she would never see him again and wondered if he still remembered what he had told her when they were there saving his parents, No of course not. There was just no way he could still love her or actually ever loved her to begin with. She sighed, "Is something wrong, Helga?" Asked Phoebe as she was worried for her best friend. "Yeah!" She then looked through her bag making sure she had everything then gasped "Shit!" She looked at Phoebe "I forgot something in the Art room, Why don't you go home. I'll call you later." Phoebe nodded and waved at her as she ran in the building hoping the art teacher didn't leave or worse throw away her painting.  
"So Gerald what are you doing later?" Arnold asked as he was also cleaning up his locker "I'm going to watch the Duel Monster tournament. It's going to be good! You should come over." Arnold looked at him confused "Duel Monster?" Gerald's eyes widen a bit as he swung his arms over "You don't know what Duel Monsters is?! Man, You're missing out! It's a card game. Everybody knows what it is. It's really cool." Arnold rolled his eyes "Oh yeah I heard about it. I dunno. Isn't that a children's card game?" "Yeah! But it's really fun and it's not easy as it looks." Arnold closed his locker "Really? Explain." Gerald shook his head "Can't. It's too complicated. As I said You should come over and see it yourself." Arnold shrugged his shoulder "Sure, Why not. What time?" He picked up his bag "At 6 sharp. It's going to be amazing! The King of Games Yugi Mutou will be dueling." Arnold rolled his eyes again not really caring but he had nothing to do so it should be fun. "Alright, I'll be there." He noticed Helga run across them "Wasn't that Pataki?" Gerald asked, Arnold nodded "Mhm, I wonder where she's going in such a rush." They both walked down the stairs, This was the first time Arnold has seen Helga. It felt as if she was avoiding him which hurt honestly, He remembered once he was walking down the hallway and saw her but before he can say Hi, She ran into the bathroom. He wonders if it was because of what happened in San Lorenzo, He meant what he said. Every single word. He sighed feeling that it was a huge mistake to of told her how he felt, "Yo, Arnold. You okay?" Gerald asked "Yup. I have a question, I know it will sound silly but have you noticed that Helga has been ignoring me since I came back?"Gerald put his index finger on his chin as he began to think then nodded "Yeah, You're right. Why is that? I thought you guys would of hooked up once you came back from San Lorenzo." Arnold blushed and hit his shoulder playfully "What are you talking about?" Gerald laughed and shook his head "Don't play Dumb, You can fool everyone but not me! I know you got it bad for her." "S-shut up." Arnold looked away as he was blushing harder then shook his head "But serious. It hurts though. Maybe it was a big mistake that I told her my true feelings." He sighed. "Hm, Wait! I got it. Maybe she thinks you didn't mean it or forgot." Gerald stretched "Maybe that's why she refuses to look at you." Arnold looked down and sighed feeling even more guilty "You're right." He walked down the streets looking around seeing that not much has changed since he left, although nobody really uses "Gerald Field" some kids do once in a while. They walked passed Mighty Pete and smiled "I can't believe this tree is still up after all these years!" He noticed that their tree house was still up there, Gerald nodded "Yup. Some of us still go up there. We study and hang out." Arnold saw their child hood friends all grown up and looked so different but even so not everyone has changed, "Really?" asked Arnold. Gerald nodded and pointed to the tree house "Yeah! In fact Rhonda has improved it a lot." he chuckled "The tree house has indoor plumbing, TV and WiFi connection, a kitchen, video games and many more!" Arnold looked at the tree house and couldn't believe that all of that was in the tree house, "Wow." was all he can say and saw Gerald nodding knowing that Arnold was amazed "Yup! We want kids to keep using Mighty Pete." He looked at the time, it was 2:15. "Wow! I gotta get going. I have to go home and do my chores or mom will kill me!" he groaned and looked at Arnold "Remember, 6 sharp!" they did their handshake and Arnold nodded "I'll be there. See ya!" he waved at Gerald as he watched him run home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D  
Omglob 28 views already? :D Amazing. :3 I didn't think the story would get** **that much views ^^ I'm sorry it took forever to make Chapter 2 Dx And sorry it's short (/.\) Chapter 3 will be coming soon! And it won't take forever this time x3  
Thanks for reading 3**

**_-Marceline Vanity_**

Helga yawned and rubbed her eyes looking at the time it was 1:30 pm, Boy it felt great to sleep in. No more school for 3 months. She got up from bed and stretched seeing that her phone was beeping "Hm?"She picked it up and saw it was a text message from Phoebe "Good Morning! :)" it said, She chuckled and yawned again replying "More like good afternoon xD" She put the phone down and went to wash up.  
"Helga!" She heard her mother call out to her. She went downstairs as she went straight to the kitchen, "Helga!" "In the kitchen!" She turned around seeing Miriam "What's up, mom?" She asked opening the refrigerator and got some left overs.  
"Well honey, you got a letter from Japan." Helga tilted her head in confusion, Who knows her or what do they want with her in Japan? "Really? Weird." Her mom handed her the letter, Helga opened it and began reading it as Miriam began to drink her lemonade. "No way it says I won the poetry contest from 2 months ago. I completely forgot about that." Bob entered the room and got himself a Yahoo soda "Forget what?" Miriam adjusted her glasses "Our Helga won a poetry contest from Japan." Bob smiled "That's great! You make me proud to be a Pataki. So What's the prize? A trophy? Now the trophy room will have a Japanese trophy." Helga shrugged and continued reading the letter, She couldn't believe what it said as she began reading it out loud;  
"You and three friends are invited to go to Japan for 5 weeks to meet the famous Maximillion Pegasus and the King of games Yugi Mutou." She smiled looking at her parents "Can I go? Pleasee?" Bob rubbed the back of his head "I don't know, Three teens in a country alone? I don't think it's a good idea." Helga looked at him begging "Please, dad? I'll invite Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold!" She covered her mouth when she said Arnold, How the hell was he going to invite him? "Well Phoebe is very responsible and I bet she would love to go." Miriam said smiling, Bob rubbed his chin and nodded "Yeah and didn't those two boys um Arnold and Gerald save their neighborhood?" Asked Bob looking at Helga who was nodding "Yup, See? Nothing to worry about! I'll call you and bring you stuff plus Phoebe has family there so they'll make sure we stay out of trouble. Please, Can I go?"  
Bob and Miriam looked at each other smiling "Oh alright." Helga squeeled and jumped in happiness "Yes! Thanks guys." She hugged them "I'm going to Phoebe." She put the letter in her pocket and ran out almost forgetting her shoes "Oops." She put her shoes on and again ran out the door to tell Phoebe the amazing trip they were going to go. Now all she had to go was find a way to get Arnold to come along, This was going to be a hard. She ignored him for so long and no out of no where she was going to go up to him and say "Hey Football head wanna go on a trip to Japan with me for 5 weeks?"Derp, Nope. She sighed, it wouldn't be surprised if he said no. "I should have kept my mouth shut, huh?" She was on Phoebe's stoop sitting and thinking about it more, "Eh, Who cares if he says no then it will be just me and pheebs. It will be fun!" Although to be honest she was hoping he would say Yes, She sighed happily "Oh that would be wonderful!" She closed her eyes and looked at the clouds "I can see it now.." She began day dreaming, The beautiful night in Tokyo where her and Arnold where sitting in a porch drinking some wine seeing what a view they had as they looked at each other happily and in love "I love you Helga." Arnold grabbed her hand and kissed it "My beautiful Angel." Helga would giggle "Oh Arnold! I love you too." Fireworks would begin to start "You are perfect Helga, I don't know where I'd be without you..." Arnold said but was cut off as Helga placed her index finger on his lips and had a flirty smile "Shh.. Another word.." They lean in and...  
"Helga? What are you doing here?" Helga jumped and felt her heart race "Shit.. You scared me!" Phoebe chuckled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was heading to the mail office, My dad asked me to go for him. Anyways what are you doing here? I thought you worked today at your dad's store." Helga rubbed her arm "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But he gave me the day off cause I have amazing news! You wouldn't believe it!" Phoebe raised and eyebrow "And that is?" She pulled the letter out of her pocket and waved it around "I won a trip to Japan! Isn't that amazing Pheebs?" Phoebe smiled "Oh my, Seriously? Congrats Helga!" She nodded "Thanks but that's not the good news!" She shook her head "Nope! I get to invite three friends, So I thought about you. I mean I know you were bummed out about not going so this would be a great chance!" Phoebe smiled big and hugged Helga "Really? That's amazing but won't it be too much?" She shook her head "Nope. It's free!" She cleared her throat "Er, You can invite you want maybe Gerald?" She was hoping Phoebe would invite him so he can invite Arnold instead of her having to face him but she knew she would eventually she had to see him. "Hm, Really? You don't mind?" Phoebe shook her head "What am I doing? I haven't even asked my parents yet." Helga nodded and smiled "Well let's go back and ask them, I know they will say yes, I just know they will. I don't see why not? You will finally see your father's home country and family there for free!" She opened the door for Phoebe, if things go well then maybe just MAYBE Arnold might wanna go. "Let's just hope so Helga. Fingers crossed!" They crossed their fingers and entered the house. "Here we go.." Helga though as she took a big breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is he? He should have been here 10 minutes ago!" Arnold thought looking at his watch as he mumbled to himself. This was unbelievable, he stopped helping his grandpa and dad painting the living room for Gerald who texted him to meet at Gerald Field to talk about something important yet he stood him up. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead using his hat to fan himself, it was now 12 minutes waiting in this heat "Screw it. I'm gone!" He got up dusting off his jeans and looked up as he saw Gerald was walking towards him as he waved

"Dude, what took you so long? You said it was important yet you're late! I've been waiting for-"He wanted to keep scolding him but stopped when he realized that Gerald was not alone, Phoebe was with him but that's not what surprised him. He got use to Phoebe being around it was obvious they liked each other but anyways he saw that Helga was walking with Phoebe, Why was she here? He felt his heartbeat go faster, he was surprised that she waved at him this was the first time they are face to face. When he came back all she did was avoid him which he didn't understand why. "Are you even listening?" Gerald snapped making Arnold shake his head "Huh?"

"Hey Football head, still a day dreamer I see." Chuckled Helga as she sat down the bench looking up at Gerald "Did ya tell him?" Arnold looked at both of them wondering what was going on, Gerald shook his head "Nope"  
"Tell me what?" he asked as he grew impatient, Helga face-palmed as she scolded "Tell him already! We don't have all day." This made Arnold laughed a bit in the inside seeing that Helga hasn't changed a bit. "Okay, okay. Jeez, anyways you should tell him. You are the one who won." Said Gerald as he looked and pointed at Helga. "Oh alright!" She looked at Arnold, making him feel uncomfortable "You see, I won a trip to Japan. It said I could invite 3 friends, I invited Pheebs. She invited tall hair boy-"

"Hey! Would you quit calling me that?" asked Gerald making Helga roll her eyes "As I was saying, Gerald wants to invite you. So do you wanna come?" Arnold looked at Gerald, "Did your parents say yes?" He saw that he nodded and smiled "Yup! Helga's parents asked. At first dad was against it but my mom told him to let me go since Timberly is going to stay with our grandparents for 4 weeks and it'd be nice for them to have the house to themselves so my dad finally said yes. I can't believe it, I'm going to meet Yugi!" Arnold couldn't believe Gerald's parents let him go, they are pretty strict well his dad is but how does this involved Yugi?

"Um, Helga how did you win this trip?" asked Arnold, "Well you see Arnold, Helga won a poetry contest and the prize was a trip to Japan and meet Pegasus and Yugi." Answered Phoebe. "Is that true? That's amazing!" said Arnold smiling as he knew she was talented and it was about time someone noticed.

"T-thanks." Helga shook her head "Anyways, Do you think your folks will let you come?" Arnold rubbed his arm "I don't know…" It wouldn't surprise him if his parents said no. 4 teens in an unknown country? He sighed, even though he didn't want to meet Yugi since he wasn't into duel monster so he doesn't care but Helga would be going and this trip can let them catch up and be closer. Nobody would get between them since the only people they know are Phoebe and Gerald, it would be perfect and maybe just maybe when they return Helga will be his girlfriend. "Football head!"

He shook his head "Huh?" Helga face-palmed again "Weren't you listening? I said my parents would talk to your and hopefully you can go." He smiled, "Really? Thanks. When can they come over?" Helga looked at her watch "Right now if you want." He nodded and felt Gerald's arm around him, "If they say no, we'll kidnap you!" Arnold laughed.

"We should get going. It's going to be late soon." Said Phoebe looking at her cellphone clock. They all nodded and headed to Helga's place to get her parents, Arnold really hoped he could go. He hasn't felt this much excitement in such a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Helga….Helga, sweetie wake up." Helga opened one eye slowly looking up seeing her mom, she groaned and yawned as she spoke "Mm… What time is it?"  
Miriam looked at the alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed "2:15 am." She replied rubbing her eyes, "What time do you have to be at the airport?"

Helga sat up rubbing her eyes "Er... at 5." She opened her eyes and blinked then noticed Miriam half asleep and laughed "Thanks for waking me up, go to sleep. I'll wake you up later."  
Miriam smiled, "A-alright hun." She said yawning. As she watched her mom shut the door, she got up grabbing her luggage and put it on her bed, stretching and turned on the lights.  
"Let 's see here…" She looked at her notepad which had a list of all the things she packed this was the third time checking she did not want to forget something although the one thing she did not have was money but it was no big deal because Pegasus told her that he will give all four of them credit cards to spend as much as they want which made her laugh, this guy must be extremely rich to do that.

Once she was done checking she got her laptop and sat down as she looked up more Japanese stuff, she's been doing this for 2 weeks this was exciting and she just had to know more about the country she was going to, "A whole month in Japan with Arnold." She thought as she was smiled feeling herself blush. She was so glad his parents let him go, this vacation would have sucked without him

Now the only thing she had to worry about was not to do anything stupid. She closed her eyes for a moment but started falling asleep without knowing it. After 20 minutes of sleep she heard her phone beeping, opening her eyes quick "F-fuck! Is it time to leave already? I'm not even ready!" She grabbed her phone seeing that it was only 3:15, she sighed in relief seeing that it was a text from Phoebe, "Shit!" She said as the lighting from the phone burned her eyes she rubbed them and read the message "Good morning Helga! ^. ^ I hope you slept well. J Today we finally go to Japan! :D" She chuckled and got up to prepare for a warm shower, she took one before going to bed but she wanted to take another one since god-knows-how long that plane ride is even though it was Pegasus's private plane but still! She wanted to be clean.

As she stepped in the shower feeling the warm water her skin felt amazing, lately it's been cold not hot outside which pissed her off. It's supposed to be summer! She sighed and leaned against the wall thinking how this trip would turn out, she felt a bit uncomfortable going to meet a guy she never met. How can she be sure he's a good guy? What if this "Yugi" was a huge asshole like most celebrities?  
Then again if he ever tries to do anything he will have to talk to good Ol'Betsy. She got out the shower and began to get dress, she wondered if Arnold was awake. She bit her bottom lip thinking if she should test him as she sucked up the courage and grabbed her phone but then realized there was a huge problem with that she didn't have his number.

While she was brushing her hair she heard her phone ring which scared her, she grabbed the phone seeing the caller I.D but it was a number she did not know it was 3:59 who could be calling this late besides Phoebe. "Hello?" She said while brushing her hair but she heard nothing. "Hellooo?" She said again still no answer, great it was a prank call. She didn't have time for this and hung up she was ready to leave just needed to brush her teeth, she put her phone down near the sink looking for her toothbrush soon as she started brushing her teeth again the phone rang.  
"Again?! I don't have time for this." She ignored the call but when she put it down it rang again, she growled and answered; "Leave me alone!" She said loudly but then the person on the other line spoke, "H-Helga? It's Arnold." Her eyes widen and felt her heartbeat so fast, "Hello. S-sorry about that! Er, how did you get my number?" She stayed quiet waiting for him to answer, she wouldn't blame him if he hung up after all she pretty much just yelled at him so much for not doing anything stupid in front of him.

"Phoebe gave it to me, if that's fine with you. Sorry about earlier my phone was acting up" She sighed in relief as she smiled and replied; "It's fine. Sorry for yelling at you." She chuckled and cleared her throat, "So are you ready?" She looked at the time it was now 4:20, she hoped this conversation wouldn't last too long since she had to wake up her parents. "Yup. Actually my parents wanted me to ask you if it's okay we pick you up? We just picked up Gerald." She bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Sure that would be nice. Just text me when you get here. See ya football head." She hung up and put her shoes on then got up going straight to her parents room.

She knocked and slowly entered the room seeing how deeply asleep her parents were she smiled and gently shook her mom. "Pss, mom." She whispered not wanting to wake Bob, she watched as her mom opened her eyes sitting up; "U-uh yeah? Is it time to leave?" Miriam rubbed her eyes and saw that Helga shook her head; "No mom, Arnold's parents are taking us instead. So just go back to sleep." She sat down on the bed next to Miriam as she put her glasses on. "That's great dear. Have a great and safe trip. It's going to be lonely here without you but have fun." Helga smiled and nodded and gave her a hug, "I'll miss you guys too." She got up and slowly got out the room as she walked downstairs with her luggage and waited for her ride, her stomach growled and groaned as she regret not eating anything then her phone beeped and she looked at her message seeing what Arnold said; "We're here! Hope you didn't eat yet. J"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion why was Arnold hoping she didn't eat? She shrugged and opened the door seeing Phoebe wave at her and noticed Gerald sleeping, rolling her eyes she saw Mr. Shortman open the trunk she put the luggage in then she looked up she noticed that they were staring at her, "What?" She asked as she put her hand on her cheek and asked again; "Do I have something on my face?" They all shook her head then Phoebe spoke out, "Helga, You look so different! How did this happen in 2 weeks?"

Phoebe was right, Helga indeed change her looks she no longer had her unibrow, her hair was down and her clothes were girly something nobody had ever imagine she would wear. She wore a white tank top which had a black belt in the middle, a blue skirt with white sandals and her lips had pink lip gloss which she never used. She chuckled, "Well I decided it was about time I changed my look but don't worry I'm still the same in the inside." As she got in the car she noticed Arnold rub the back of his head, "I think you looked better before." She blushed and smiled; "T-thanks football head."

"What made you do this Helga? You never cared about your appearance so why now?" Phoebe asked as she touched Helga's hair feeling how soft and smooth it was, Helga shrugged; "Dunno. I just felt like it." She replied but of course that was a huge lie there was a reason why she changed her entire look.

-Flashback to 2 weeks ago-

After she send the email to Pegasus about them going to Japan, she laid on her stomach with her laptop in front of her, she decided to look up some Japanese stuff and learn a little about their cutler.

She was amazed how beautiful it was seeing things she would of never saw here anime and cosplaying was everywhere, street performers and so much more! This made her excited now she couldn't wait to go but she noticed that half of the girls were so pretty of course she knew half of it was because of surgery but still she couldn't take her eyes off them, she got up and went to her bathroom looking into the mirror then frowned she has never realized it but she hasn't changed at all well besides that she has boobs but she looked the same since fourth grade.

She walked back to her room pulling her yearbook out seeing how everyone in her fourth grade has changed, Harold wasn't fat but he was buff and was part of the football team, Curly was no longer wearing glasses but instead contacts which made him cute since he wasn't a freak anymore and he was dating Rhonda! Unbelievable. She kept seeing how everyone she made fun of changed even Phoebe of course she always knew that but never paid attention. She sighed then noticed Arnold's picture and he also changed. He wasn't short anymore, had six paces, and joined the basketball team, she would remember how many girls would be around him.

She shook her head and walked towards her night stand grabbing her wallet seeing she had 20 dollars which was perfect she can get her eyebrows done tomorrow, clothes…. She wasn't worried about that since her sister Olga would buy her clothes which she threw way in the back of her closet a long with the makeup she was happy she didn't give them away. This was going to happen, a new Helga would be born.

-Flashback over-

"Helga? You okay?" Arnold asked as he shook her gently causing her to shake her head; "What? Where are we?" She replied then looked at her surroundings, "We're here. I was asking you what you wanted for breakfast, Gerald is going to have waffles with scrambled eggs and Phoebe is going to have an omelet with toasted bread, what about you?" Helga watched as Phoebe and Gerald were helping Arnold's parents get the luggage's out the trunk, she then looked back at Arnold who was holding a notepad and pencil she chuckled a bit since he reminded her of a waiter and smiled; "I'll have 4 pancakes with the side of crispy bacon. What are you going to have?" She asked as she watched him write down what she said and shook his head. "Nothing, I already had a huge breakfast I can last till lunch time."

"Arnold! Helga!" Gerald shouted as he waved both arms at them back and forth then pointed at the plane "They're here! C'mon already!" Arnold smiled and hugged his parents then looked at Helga "Well let's get going." She smiled and nodded; "Yup! Last one to the plane is a rotten egg!" She said giggling running towards the plane looking back seeing Arnold catch up. They both got to the steps at the same time as they were catching their breaths they entered the plane seeing how huge it was, "Whoa." They both said. Helga saw that Phoebe was waving at her and sat down, "This is so exciting! We'll be in Japan soon." Phoebe said as she giggled.

Helga nodded "Yup!" She yawned; "Bye bye America and Hello Japan!"

"You mean Konnichiwa." Corrected Phoebe.  
"Oh whatever. You get what I mean." They both laughed and got comfortable watching a movie then their breakfast came, "Yum!" After they were done with their breakfast all four of them fell asleep, Japan was right around the corner.


End file.
